


Sensory Deprivation

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Noctis is alive in this story, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: A series of one-shots which Ignis has surgery to regain his vision, and falls in love with the nurse assigned to his room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I got on tumblr, and then continued because Adeline is lovely and Iggy deserves to be happy.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

Ignis was certain of most things. He knew that a perfect cup of Ebony took ten minutes to brew. He knew the sound of his friends’ voices distinctly, and the small quirks that gave them away. He also knew that he would never regain his vision.

Or so he thought.

“It’s possible,” the doctor had said, touching the scarring around his eyes. “It’s going to take a little bit of healing magic, and some very delicate corrective surgery, but there’s a chance that this could work.”

Ignis shifted from where he sat on the doctor’s examination table. “What is the percentage of success, doctor?”

“Why does it matter?” Gladio’s voice came from his left. “You’re already blind, what else could possibly happen?”

Ignis heard a smack, and Prompto’s voice rang in his ears. “Dude! A little insensitive, don’t you think?”

“Let’s hear it, Doc,” he then heard Noctis say. “What are the chances this actually works?”

Ignis could tell that the doctor was shifting slightly. Possibly from discomfort.

“About thirty-five to forty per cent.”

There was a pause. “Seems awfully low,” Prompto said, sounding a little nervous.

Ignis shrugged slightly. “We might as well go ahead with the surgery. Gladio’s right, there is nothing at this point that could possibly get worse. If we go through with the surgery, there’s a slim chance that my vision could return, and that is a chance I am willing to take.”

Noctis patted Ignis on the back. “We’ll be here for you no matter what, buddy.”

The surgery was schedule for a week later. The doctor that had done the consultation had offered to do it free of charge because of all Ignis had done for the Crown, as well as his connection with King Noctis as well. Ignis was grateful, albeit nervous.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing,” the doctor told him as he laid down on the surgery bed, covering Ignis’ mouth with a mask to put him to sleep. “When you wake up, everything will be different.”

When Ignis came to, he had bandages wrapped tightly around his eyes. His head was resting against a set of fluffy pillows, unusually soft for a hospital, he thought to himself, and had his blankets tucked up to his waist. He could hear the steady beeping of his heart monitor beside the bed, and felt the clamp that registered his pulse on his left index finger.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” he heard a voice say. He turned his head slightly in the direction it came from. The voice belonged to a woman, sounding to be in her mid-to-late twenties. It was soft and delicate, the kind of voice that could ease any mind in the room. Ignis gulped.

“Yes, I suppose so,” he replied, mentally kicking himself for sounding so foolish. He cleared his throat, asking the question that was burning in his mind. “How was the surgery?”

“It was successful,” she replied, a smile lilting her voice. “Doctor Masika wanted me to apologize on his behalf for not being present to deliver the news, but he was needed in emergency surgery. I’m going to be your nurse during your recovery. My name is Adeline.”

“Adeline,” Ignis repeated, letting the name roll off his tongue. A faint smile crossed his lips. “It’s nice to meet you, Adeline. My name is Ignis.”  
“I know,” she joked. “I read your chart.”

Ignis chuckled, and felt himself blush. When was the last time he’d actually blushed? He felt a little silly, being entranced by just a voice. He shook the thought out of his mind.

“How long will I be in recovery for?”

“Two weeks, perhaps?” Adeline replied, flipping through Ignis’ chart. “It says here that you’re to remain on bedrest for the first few days, and then you’re free to roam the hospital with an escort. We just want to make sure your eyes are fully healed before you try opening them, because it was such a delicate surgery.”

“I’m amazed it worked at all,” Ignis confessed. “Admittedly, I was not expecting for the news to be in any way positive.”

“Doctor Masika is an excellent surgeon,” Adeline agreed. “I’m sure he’ll be around later on to speak with you.”

Adeline changed Ignis’ IV and excused herself from the room, gently placing her hand atop his and giving it a light squeeze before saying goodbye. Ignis didn’t have much time to be alone with his thoughts though, because soon his friends were barrelling in and asking him all sorts of questions.

As the days went on, Ignis got used to the routine at the hospital. Doctor Masika came in and explained the recovery process in greater detail, and his friends would drop by and visit. But as time passed, Ignis came to realize that the person he’d look forward to seeing—so to speak—the most was Adeline.

She was shy at first, and kept things very professional. But the more Ignis spoke to her, the more her personality started to show. She would often sit with him during her lunch break and bring him food that she’d cooked at home so that he wouldn’t have to consume whatever bland meals were served at the hospital. She was a good cook, and promised to share her recipes with him once he regained his vision.

He also learned that she had become a nurse because of the ten years of darkness that had taken over when Noctis was absorbed by the Crystal. She said that she wanted to help people, and that there were so many friends and family members that she had lost to daemons that she never wanted someone else’s loved ones to have to endure that same pain.

The first time he made her laugh, he made a silly pun.

“Damn, I’ve gone and broken my pencil,” Adeline huffed as she was filling out more information on his chart. Ignis couldn’t help himself.  
“Writing with a broken pencil is pointless.”

After a moment, Adeline burst out laughing, letting out a bit of a snort, and coughed as if she was embarrassed. He thought her laugh was adorable, and made a mental note to make her laugh more so that he could selfishly hear it again. “Wow, Ignis,” she chuckled, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. “That was   
terrible. I needed that.”

Ignis grew to admire her very quickly, and that thought scared him.

Did he only care for her because she was his caretaker? The thought crossed his mind that maybe it was just because she was in close proximity, and that she was kind to him. But he thought about it a little more, and disagreed with the idea. He’d grown to know her over the past few weeks, and she’d shared with him stories that she swore she’d never admitted to anyone before: stories of her past, her deceased parents, her missing friends and her deep-seated fears. He’d told her much of the same, and he realized he hadn’t opened up to anyone like that in…well, his entire life.

Whenever her skin would graze his, he could feel his heart begin to race. He prayed to the Six that the heart monitor didn’t give him away, and he often had to take deep breaths to ensure that his heart rate returned back to normal.

“Only one more day left,” Adeline said, checking his chart on the next to last day of his hospital visit. “Are you excited?”

“I suppose,” Ignis replied, which was half-true. He had a thought on his mind and weighed the consequences of his words before finally answering. “I am excited to see if my vision has truly returned, but…admittedly, I’m afraid that I’m going to miss being around you every day.”

The room was quiet. The soft beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that pierced the room.

“Ignis…”

“I understand that I’ve overstepped my bounds,” he said carefully, folding his hands in his lap. “I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

He was expecting to hear the door open and shut, leaving him alone with his foolish thoughts. What he didn’t expect was to feel a hand come to rest on his cheek a pair of soft lips gently pressing against his. The kiss was over almost before it began, too quick for Ignis to reciprocate. But when she pulled away, he still found himself breathless.

“I’ve been feeling the same way,” she admitted sheepishly. “I thought I was being stupid for falling for a patient…but I like you. I really do.”

Ignis definitely heard the heart monitor pick up on his racing pulse. Adeline chuckled.

“Let’s get you through your recovery first, yeah? We can figure out the rest later.”

Morning came too soon. Adeline arrived to help Ignis take off his bandages, telling him that the doctor had another emergency surgery to attend to, so it was just the two of them. It was a slow, nerve-wracking process as Adeline unwrapped the bandages from around Ignis’ head. Once they were off, she peeled back the gauze that covered his eyelids.

The heavy scarring was still along his left cheek, but some of it had managed to be scraped away where his eyelid was to allow for it to open properly.

“Open your eyes,” Adeline instructed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ignis slowly opened them, his eyelids fluttering as his vision tried to adjust to the sheer amount of light in the room. Everything was blurry at first, and his head throbbed. He knew it was because he hadn’t seen the light of day in years, and so he would need time to adjust.

Eventually, he managed to fully open both eyes, the room slowly coming into view. Ignis felt tears pricking the corners of his vision as things slowly became clearer and clearer. With his heart pounding in his chest, he turned to Adeline to gaze upon her for the first time.

She smiled at him, her hands clasped in front of her as if she was in silent prayer. She had intelligent, almond shaped eyes, a small, round nose and plump lips. Her straight hair was long and dark, pulled up into a bun with a few strands falling in front of her eyes.

“You’re even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined,” he breathed, and she let the tears fall down her face. Ignis reached over and brushed them away, pulling her to him. He sat up in the hospital bed and she hugged him close, stroking the back of his head as they cried together.

She pulled away for just a second, holding his face in her hands.

“Ignis,” she said, her smile growing wide. “Your eyes…they’re green.”

He kissed her right there in that hospital bed, pouring all of his heart and soul into their embrace. He could finally see the world again, and the smile on Adeline’s face was a sight that he never wanted to be without for the rest of his days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy day smut.

It had been almost six months since Ignis had regained his vision. He and Adeline were still going strong, and she had moved into his apartment in the Crown City. Noctis was King once more, and so Ignis had resumed his duties at the palace as his royal advisor.

It was almost strange, with life having gone back to almost as it was before the darkness fell. The fact alone that Ignis could see, that he could do so without having to wear his spectacles (though he still did on occasion, when he had to read or if his eyes became tired) was enough to have him thanking the Six almost on a daily basis.

What he repeatedly found himself the most thankful for, however, was his relationship with Adeline. She was a perfect match for him in every way—she was clever, resourceful, had a sharp wit and a kind heart. She always reminded Ignis that he needed to take care of himself first, and that as selfless as he was, he still needed a break every now and then.

He found himself smiling and laughing more in her company, and it wasn’t long into their relationship that he told her that he loved her. She cried and told him the same, telling him that she’d never felt that way about anyone before. He made love to her that night, an exchange of souls, and they fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms.

Ignis sighed into his cup of Ebony, reading the newspaper whilst leaning against the kitchen counter. He finally had a day of reprieve that aligned with Adeline’s. Her schedule was often just as busy as his—her job as a nurse had her constantly busy and Ignis sometimes had to remind her of her own advice.

Adeline had decided to sleep in that day. She was upset from the night before, having lost a patient in surgery where she was assisting. She emerged from the bedroom in her baggy night shirt and a pair of very short shorts, her hair a bit of a mess and her eyes still puffy from crying and slumber.

She padded over to Ignis, placing a hand on his shoulder and rising on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled at her and slid a cup of already prepared tea in her direction, made just how she liked it. She thanked him and took it, sipping it slowly, allowing for the warmth to spread through her entire body.

“Are you feeling better?” Ignis asked as Adeline moved over to the floor-to-ceiling windows in the dining room to gaze outside. The sky was grey, and raindrops streaked the glass as they tumbled down towards the ground. When she sighed, her warm breath created a fog of condensation on the clear surface, her hands wrapping around the warmth of the mug.

“I’ve been better,” she admitted. “I just wish there was more that we could have done. He was such a young man, probably not that much older than me…”

Ignis put down his coffee and newspaper and walked over to Adeline. She was still staring out the window, a distant look in her eyes. Ignis wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He stood almost a foot taller than her, and rested his chin atop her head.

“You did your best,” he told her, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Sometimes these things cannot be helped.”

Adeline closed her eyes and leaned back against Ignis’ chest. “I suppose,” she replied. “I’ll be fine though, love. Thank you.”

Ignis hesitated in speaking for a minute, seemingly weighing a few options in his mind. Finally, he said, “I could help you unwind, if you’d like.”

She craned her neck back to look at him, and saw a familiar, mischievous glint in his sea foam eyes. “What do you have in mind?”

His lips tugged upward into a slight smirk. “You’re going to have to trust me.”

Adeline parted her lips as if to speak, but then gave a small nod instead. Ignis took her mug and placed it on the dining room table before turning her to face him, dipping his head down to give her a kiss. She responded immediately, her hands sliding up his arms to hold him close. 

Ignis’s hands trailed down her waist until they were at the back of her thighs, and he hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his lithe waist. Not breaking the kiss once, he led her to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed.

He pulled away from her and gazed down at her beautiful face. Her eyes were locked on his, as if he was the only person in all of Eos. Her lips were kiss-swollen and her breath was coming in shorter pants. They made quick work of their clothes, and soon they were both bare, completely exposed to one another. Ignis looked at her, his hand tenderly caressing her face.

“Do you trust me?”

She immediately nodded. “Of course, Iggy. More than anything.”

Ignis rose momentarily and went to their shared closet. He returned with three of his neck ties in one hand. Adeline gulped.

“Let me know if it’s too much,” he said quietly, sitting down beside her. “I don’t want you to do anything that you aren’t comfortable with. But I want to do something for you.”

Adeline sat up and kissed him on the cheek. “I know you’d never hurt me,” she told him. “I trust you, Ignis. With my body, with my life.”

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before lifting one of the silk ties to cover her eyes, concealing her vision. He tied a knot behind her head, and she knew what Ignis wanted to do. She couldn’t see him, could only hear him, only feel him. He wanted her to know, for a moment, what it felt like when he was blind.

Ignis nudged her back and bound each of her wrists to the bedposts, and she felt her heart hammering in her chest. From above her, close to her ear, Ignis spoke.

“If you want to stop, just say ‘stasis’. I will stop, regardless of what I’m doing. Don’t worry about my pleasures, I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Okay,” she whispered, tugging experimentally on the ties to see how tight they were. They were fairly secure, but allowed her a slight bend at the elbow. She then felt Ignis’ weight lift off the mattress, and then there was silence.

She strained her hearing to try and locate him in the room, though without her vision, she couldn’t find him.

“Iggy?”

Suddenly, a shock of cold descended upon her nipple and she let out a small shriek, her back arching off the bed. Was that…ice?

“Shh, kitten,” Ignis’ voice purred, closer than she had expected, and a shiver rolled down her spine. “Let me take care of you.”

He dragged the cube of ice around her other nipple, watching it harden as Adeline bit her lip. Her dark hair pooled underneath her, her olive skin rising and falling with every laboured break. Ignis ran the cube down the valley between her breasts and along her stomach, and then popped it into his mouth. 

He shifted on the bed and she squirmed as his hands pushed her thighs open wide. His fingers grazed along her skin, the feather-light sensation driving her wild. She was soaking wet already.

“Iggy,” she breathed, her hands gripping the ties. “Please…”

The ice cube melted on his tongue and he placed a kiss to her mound before wiggling the cold muscle past her folds. Adeline keened at the sensation, her legs shaking and shivering under his palms.

“Holy shit,” she panted as his tongue laved at her core. Being blindfolded made it so that her other senses were on high alert, making it hard to focus on anything other than Ignis’ cold tongue wiggling against her clit. She tried to buck her hips up towards him, but he held her down, his lean arms straining as her thighs kept trying to close around his head.

“Kitten, if you’re going to be naughty,” Ignis chided, lifting his lips away from her dripping sex. “I’m going to have to punish you.”

Adeline let out a whine and bit her lip, trying to will her legs to relax. Ignis went back to work, watching her through half lidded eyes as her hands gripped the ties and tugged.

The coldness on his tongue receded, but Adeline quickly remembered just how skilled Ignis was when it came to this particular activity. His tongue worked her expertly, edging her closer to her orgasm before pulling away, her breaths heaving as he teased her over and over.

“Iggy, I need to come,” she gasped, feeling tears pricking her eyes as he edged her again. “Please, I’m begging you, I’m so close—”

“Patience, darling,” he admonished, taking one of her legs and placing it over his shoulder. She felt his fingers lingering on her inner thigh for a moment before feeling him push them past her folds. Her mouth opened in a silent moan, her head lolling back onto the pillows. His lips descended upon her clit again, his tongue and his fingers working her until she felt herself starting to shake.

“Oh my gods,” she cried, her back arching hard off the bed. “Iggy, I’m coming, oh, _oh—”_

Ignis hummed against her mons and kept going as she sobbed out his name, her heel digging into his back as she bucked on his hand. Her juices flooded his mouth as she came, and he lapped up every drop. He gripped onto her breasts and tugged at her nipples, earning another cry as her orgasm began to subside.

He disappeared again for a moment, and Adeline was briefly able to catch her breath. It didn’t last long though, because soon she felt the bed dipping under his weight again.

Then she heard it. A quiet, mechanical humming that was all too familiar. He’d taken one of her vibrators, one of the ones he’d actually gifted her in case she felt the need to get off while he wasn’t home. It was small and curved, with one part that was able to be inserted while the other attachment was meant to stimulate her clit. She gulped.

Ignis licked both ends and slowly pushed it past her folds. Adeline arched, feeling the quick vibrations both inside of her and on her sensitive button. She bit her lip and tried to hide her face behind her elbows, her body turning side to side.

“My pet,” Ignis purred, moving into the space between her legs. He pushed her thighs so that the tops of them were spread wide against her abdomen, so she was spread eagled beneath him, completely exposed and vulnerable. Her hips jerked as the vibrator buzzed inside her. “Are you ready?”

She let out an incredulous laugh as Ignis hooked her legs over the crooks of his elbows. He sat back on his haunches and lined himself up with her core. She felt the head of his cock poking at where the vibrator was, and she felt herself pale.

“Remember the safe word,” he reminded her. “If you want me to stop, you just have to say so.”

“Please don’t stop, baby,” she gasped, reflexively spreading her thighs open wider for him. “Please, fuck me.”

That was all the permission he needed. Ignis thrust himself inside, and Adeline screamed his name. Ignis purposely kept himself perpendicular to her body, so she could only feel his hands on her legs and his cock pumping in and out of her. The slapping of wet skin and the faint buzzing of the toy filled her ears, and she helplessly tugged at her restraints as Ignis’ thrusts got harder and harder.

“You look so beautiful, kitten,” Ignis growled, slamming into her particularly deep. He took one of his hands and ran it up her stomach, and gripped onto her breast. “You take me so well. I wish I could have you like this forever.”

“I’m yours, Iggy,” Adeline panted, as each stroke dragged deliciously through her. “I’m yours. Take me, take me hard.”

Ignis leaned forward and kissed her for the first time since he’d put on her blindfold. He placed both her legs over his shoulders and thrust into her with so much force that the bed creaked under his punishing movements. His tongue danced with hers as she moaned into his mouth, his lips silencing hers as he nipped at them lightly.

Ignis grunted with every thrust, the sight of her unraveling beneath him led him closer and closer to his own release. But he knew that he had to wait, had to do this for her. This was about her pleasure, not his.

He kissed her again, briefly, before his mouth descended upon her nipple, biting and suckling at it as his hips slowed to a languid roll. With her legs over his shoulders, and the way his hips were moving, he was hitting a spot within her that she didn’t even know existed. The vibrator hummed against her clit and soon she was starting to shake, her walls fluttering around the girth of his cock.

“Are you close, my love?” he panted, as the sounds escaping her lips became more and more sinful.

“Y-yes,” she sobbed, back arched, a flush spreading across her chest. “Oh my gods, Iggy, I’m gonna come—”

And then she cracked open like an egg, screaming his name as her walls clamped down hard on him. He quickly pulled out, tossing the vibrator aside, ducked down and sucked hard on her clit as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. He was all that she could feel, all that she could hear and she longed to touch him, her wrists straining against the ties. She moaned his name over and over as her climax came in waves, undoing her bit my bit.

Adeline’s legs finally stopped shaking, and then she heard Ignis moan loudly, finding his climax as well. She heard his hand working himself quickly, and then felt thick ropes of his come splashing onto her stomach, warm and sticky on her skin.

After a moment, once he’d regained his senses, Ignis untied her wrists, pressing kisses to the reddened flesh and removed the blindfold from her eyes. The world came back into hazy view, and she saw her love hovering over her with adoration in his eyes. 

She surged forward and kissed him, gripping onto his hair as Ignis’ hands slid under her body to press her front along his. When she finally pulled away, a lazy grin was plastered on her face.

“That was…wow.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Ignis asked, his voice laced with concern. “I’m afraid that I may have gotten carried away.”

Adeline vehemently shook her head. “I didn’t know you had so many tricks up your sleeve, Mister Scientia,” she hummed, pressing quick, fleeting kisses to his mouth. “What else have you been keeping from me?”

Ignis laughed, shaking his head. “You’ll have to wait and see, my love.” He sat up, bringing her with him. “Come. We should probably clean up, and then I will make us something to eat.”

“Mmm,” Adeline hummed in agreement. “That did leave me feeling pretty hungry. Shower first, and then brunch?”

Ignis nodded. “Join me?”

“Of course,” Adeline grinned, rising to her feet. “I’m going to get back to you for that ice cube trick though, you know.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Ignis mused, taking her hand in his and leading her to the bathroom. “You’re a clever woman. I’m sure you’re already plotting your revenge.”

And in the confines of the shower, under the hot, pelting stream of water, Adeline began to even the score on her knees. They stayed in there, lost in pleasure until the water ran cold. They did finally manage to wander back into the kitchen to make something to eat, but they didn’t accomplish much else that day. But on that rainy afternoon, Adeline and Ignis decided to make their own fun…on several surfaces throughout their whole apartment.


End file.
